Ordo Dracul
The Ordo Dracul is a covenant based around the ideas of change, growth, and the accusation of knowledge. Thematically it is blend of 19th century occultism and 19th century pseudo-science. Stereotypical members have vast libraries and walk about in lab coats with plenty of instruments in their pockets. The order uses logic and reason in how it studies the vampiric mysteries, as well as other supernatural phenomenon. They go about their research methodically, even using the scientific method. Which is not to say that don't both believe wholeheartedly in magic, because they most certainly do. Though the order holds and collects a great deal of knowledge on other subjects, at its core the Ordo have one goal: transcend Vampirism. This does not mean they wish to become human again, or give up the benefits of being kindred, oh no, simply they simply wish to learn to shrug off the flaws that it brings with it. To become something more then human or vampire could ever be. Ordo Dracul History, and Organization The Ordo Dracul was founded by Vlad Tepes after the Dragon had finished his sojourn among the Camarilla and Sabbat. At the time he was nominally a member of The Inconnu, but he eventually left them as well, on good terms, to pursue his goals of transcension full time. At first bringing in others to work along side him was only logical, obviously some other vampires would be interested in ideas, lofty as they may be. So he pulled to his side those young and not yet jaded by the jyhad, the intelligent and the open minded. However as the covenant grew Dracula pulled away from a leadership position, letting the covenant stand or fall on its own. The Ordo almost fell if not for its sudden surge in membership in the 19th century. The Dragons began pushing tendrils of influence into mortal institutions of knowledge, and making their presence felt strongly in cities known for them. Soon Chaper houses started popping up in domains across Europe and North America. The Ordo today has members in nearly every major city, sometimes in secret, and Ordo Princes within the Camarilla rule over Boston, New Haven, Oxford and Cambridge. These cities are usually thought of as thrones od Ordo power, and the covenants leadership tends to reside here. All save Vlad himself, whose whereabouts in the modern nights are unknown. Ordo Philosophies and Beleifs Nothing is permanent. Everything changes. Change must be observable to have any use. Change must have purpose. These are the basic tenants of the Ordo Dracul, and before a new member is even told the true nature of the Coils, these lessons need to be programmed into them. Many feel that the Ordo is dark and twisted, and that they are only slightly more paletteable then the Sabbat. And while it is true that by human standards members of the Ordo are unappologertically monstrous, they are not savage. Wanton butchery and cruelty is pointless and only serves to feed the beast, which the ordo actively fight against. As previously stated the main goal of the Ordo Dracul is to transcend the shackles that come with being kindred, most everything they do, even any acquisition of political power both an individual or by the group at large, is in pursuit of this goal. However the orders secondary fixation is a methodical lust for knowledge of all things their human counterparts simply cannot study. This includes but isn't limited to: kindred disciplines, other supernatural creatures, magic in general, or even other "planes." And despite its young age, the Ordos knowledge of such things is unmatched by most any kindred organization, sect or clan, save perhaps the Inconnu. As such Ordo members are in high demand by kindred seeking how to deal with all sorts of strange events, and the order is happy to oblige, for a price. Its also widely known that the Ordo keep a near encyclopedic of knowledge on ley lines and sites of power, but nobody is quite sure why. This knowledge they guard, viciously. And Ordo Dracul seem to take great strides to conceal and protect sites of power from other kindred. The belief is that kindred blood magic is more akin to a butcher knife then a scalpel and that some doddering old Tremere would end up causing some catastrophe at worst, or at best suck the site dry, and for whatever reason the Ordo will not abide by this. Membership within the Order In the 19th century the order was about to crumble, so when a sudden surge of members appeared they were welcomed in with open arms. The order is in a vastly different position in the modern nights. They may extend an invitation to an ancilla, or even extremely promising neonate, but they will not chase them down. As far as the order is concerned, they are as big as they need to be, and if any truly want to join, well, they can just come seeking the Ordo Dracul out and try to convince a chapter house why they should be allowed in. Clan wise the Ordo is rather cosmopolitan. Assamite, Tremere, Giovanni, Lasombra, or Setite ordo are unheard of. Ventrue, Malkavian, and Tzimisce Antitribu make up the bulk of the order, with some Gangrel as well. They have few Brujah or Toreador, but that's less because of any clan pregjudice and more because the humans that these clans embrace typically don't have the mind, heart, or stomach for being a member. Nosferatu are also few, but thats mostly beause of the clans insular nature. The Ordo Dracul in Portland The Ordo, at one point were banned from Portland, following a contrived event ending with the untrue accusation of sabotage on the part of the Ordo. However, once Prince Fabienne was deposed, the Ordo was re-recognized and invited back into Portland. They have historically been the smallest of the Covenants, with only 3 members and their ghouls. While their membership may be lacking, they have considerable resources from out-of-state to call upon, and their resourcefulness and canny thinking has allowed them out think other covenants in the past. Lead by Sally Oswald, who doubles as University professor for PSU, the organization still falls strictly under current Ordo tradition. Currently Sally is attempting to recruit new members, and call in reinforcements from outside Portland. The Ordo has a keen interest in the 3 sites of power located under Portland, controlling none. They also have an interest in OHSU, having attempted to secure it as their domain in the past. They were unsuccessful, but most Kindred believe they will make another play sometime in the future. Relationships with Sects, Covenants, and Clans The Camarilla The Ordo maintain a good, working relationship with most of the Inner circle, much to the dismay and annoyance of clan tremere. Chapter houses within domains tend to keep to themselves and clean up any masquerade messes long before they reach a princes ears. The biggest problem is the Tzimisce antitribu within the ranks, to avoid any unfortunate incidents they tend to pass themselves off as another clan, with their true lineage only known to other Dragons, or perhaps some higher ups in the domains power structure at most. The Sabbat The Ordo is indifferent to the savagery of the Sabbat, they consider it brutish and wasteful but it doesn't particularly bother them. However because the Sabbat knows of the presence of Tzimisce Antitribu within the Ordo Dracul, the relationship with the sword of cain is an antagonistic one. And even beyond that their philosophies are quite incompatible. The Ordo Dracul believe in the Antideluvians, but not in Gehenna, they are.. lets say agnostic when it comes to nodism. And ruleing mankind? Openly? In one stroke it would be a loss of human culture and innovation, coupled with an obscene waste of manpower and resources. How pointless. The Carthian Movment If they are in power the Ordo will attempt to remain innocuous and simply go about their buisness, and even these nights the Ordo maintains chapter houses within the Carthian free state. But if they are not they pay them little mind. Religious Covenants The Ordo as little interest in dealing with, politicking with, or working for any of these. Clan Tremere An honorary mention must go to the Tremere. The Ordo and the Warlocks have had a bitter rivalry for over two centuries. The Tremere consider the Ordo Dracul young upstarts, ironically enough, and think they should leave the supernatural scholarly pursuits to the real mages. While the Ordo believe that between the clans political aspirations, and its constant study of Blood Magic that the Tremeres knowledge of the supernatural is narrow, at least thats the polite way of putting it. The Orders Advantages The Ordo Dracul has access to a number of unique disciplines and devotions, not to mention the power of the Coils of the Dragon. Category:Covenants